It was only a kiss
by Fandrew1011
Summary: We meet our favourite couple a week before the infamous glamp, but discover that the origins of #Dami might be based off some ulterior intent...


Chapter 1  


The pre show meeting had already started and the room was full. Rami needed to be discreet - something which he had always found difficult.

He opened the door and thrust himself quietly into the back - thankfully this was something he was much more practiced at.

Rami hoped Jason wouldn't notice his tardiness. He was standing in front of a whiteboard, coffee in one hand, and a thick duty free sized Toblerone in the other. Luckily today it was Polly who was on the receiving end of his chocolatey point. The daily rant was already in full swing and the stress levels were reaching a climax. Jason was presenting the first radio survey results for the year and warned the team that DB was looking for scapegoats. Polly was visibly in shock - her mouth was agape as if she was drinking from an open necked bottle, and a tear began forming in the corner of her eye as she almost gagged on her emotions.

Rami was distracted however. He couldn't help but notice how Jason was wearing that tight black T-shirt again. Was he was deliberately showing off that perfectly unsculpted chest? Every curve of his belly highlighted, the poly cotton blend stretched to the limit around those bulging arms. Muscle or fat? Nobody knew - that was the allure of the dad bod.

But why now? And for who? Certainly not for Polly - she'd said nay long ago; she'd rather intertwine her legs with Gina's rather than Jason's. Could it be for Rami? Could he dare to dream? Finally?

_How did it end up like this?_

For months the tension had run high. Rami had tried giving as many hints as he could that he was dying to be Jason's obedient son: the hug that lasted just a little too long at the bowls club Christmas party; pretending to fall asleep on his shoulder during the road trip to Sizzler; acting like his submissive secretary during the battle of the parties. He even let Jason symbolically blow a load of creamy dessert on his face. But to no avail. All that expectation, desire and lustful longing; Rami was desperate for any sign that Jason too wanted some sort of physical relationship. Was it too much to dream for a kiss from his daddy? At the very least a kiss.

_It was only a kiss._

He was letting his fantasies get away from him. Rami scolded himself.

_I just can't look, It's killing me. _

This was a waste of time_. _All those lonely nights spent thinking about him while stroking his hairy black pug had led to nothing - nothing but birthday balls.

He had to find another way to make Jason notice him, but how?

_Jealousy… turning saints into the sea._

He looked across the room at the rest of the team. Whoever thought up the saying "a face for radio" may have had a point, but these radio faces also had bodies - bodies good enough for private internet browsing tabs. Rami's thirst was so insatiable that at this point, he concluded that any of the team were potentials.

He watched now as Alex stood up at the whiteboard. He was explaining how this weekend was the glamping trip and the whole team was expected to attend, but that accommodation was scarce. As he began to rise up his tight jeans clung to every perfect curve made by his taught glutes. The lunges from the women's workout app were definitely working and Rami wasn't the only one who noticed. He saw Toni's bosom heave as her eyes made contact with Alex's rear. Jax was watching Toni's bosom too, and as he did so his loins began to swell. Sacha, sitting next to him (known for never being able to ignore a swollen loin) looked intently as her face flushed and thighs twitched. Cameron, the voyeur, wanted to record all of this which was unfolding before him, but for once he didn't have his equipment in his hand. He closed his eyes and made a mental image which he would save in his memory bank for later. Rami looked at his randy colleagues, but decided it was all too incestuous, and cast his eyes further along the table.

Despite only having part of the attention of the lustful team, Alex continued to explain that some of them would have to share sleeping arrangements at the camp, and volunteers were needed.

Suddenly Rami's daydreaming stopped. His attention diverted to the thick glasses, svelte frame and boyish good looks of the tea tycoon at the end of the table. A frisson of excitement sparked southward and he felt a rush of blood rise down to his head. How could he not have noticed? How could he not have seen what had been in front of his eyes this whole time?

_Open up my eager eyes._

Rami knew that now was his chance. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He made a premature exclamation.

"I want to pitch a tent with Dave!"

At that exact moment, it became evident to everyone in the room - even to Jason - that Rami's desire for a daddy had deviated...


End file.
